


Scarred Pleasure

by LittleMissJD, Victorygin



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissJD/pseuds/LittleMissJD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorygin/pseuds/Victorygin
Summary: Flora is a former Courier, who rather than pursue revenge, decides instead to work as a singer in the Casino of her former killer.One night she meets Quinn, a ruthless ghoulish sniper.oc/ocau of Pre-War Tobacco universe, non-canonArt by Pirate-Cashoo and Vectober respectively on tumblr





	Scarred Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut rp Solesurvivorjessica and I did. I adapted it into a fic.
> 
> You can find us on Tumblr as Solesurvivorjessica and Victoryygin

Flora avoided squinting into the lights as a ghoul entered the Aces bar during her solo. He immediately caught her eye. He seemed different from the usual type that rolled through here. The way he moved...there was an air of confidence that she had only seen in Deano. He was quite handsome too, with a good amount of hair, and duel colored eyes. But she would be lying if those traits were what initially drew her eye. No, it was the long swathe of missing skin that gave him a constant menacing smile, teeth clearly visible beneath the mutilated flesh. The sight shot a chill down her spine that was not completely unwelcome. She wanted to know more—needed to know more about him!

But soon enough, Dean came onto stage with his cue, and she had to turn away from the interesting man.

Patrons hurriedly moved from his path, still armed even upon entering the club, but he must have had a reputation since no one even tried to make eye contact. Well except her. Luckily, ole Quinn wasn’t working tonight. Instead he spent his well-earned caps on booze and dames, as well as one of the best rooms in the casino. Might as well sleep comfortable. His whiskey nearly dribbled from between his teeth, his tongue ready to catch it only losing a drop trickling down his face. This was one pair of eyes he didn’t mind staring him down, his gaze never left Flora, watching the show intensely. Maybe he would buy her drink after the show. Nah – she would be scared of his face just like the rest of them.

As the music faded out, Flora and Dean took a bow. The ladder leaned in for a sly kiss to her neck—more for the crowd to whistle and hoot at than anything else. Flora preferred his lips on her cunt rather than wasting time on the illusion of romantics.  She made a shocked face and batted him away with a coy grin—again, for the crowd—before exiting the stage to make way for the Lonesome Drifter and his mournful crooning.

She had been more than a little pleased to see the ghoul had stared right back, seemingly interested but also challenging. It was almost as intriguing as the huge sniper rifle strapped to his back.

Flora figured Benny would have confiscated that gun as a challenge to his manhood alone, ignoring the blatant risk to the casino's patrons. But they seemed too drunk to notice or care, and the ghoul didn't seem to have itchy trigger fingers either. Little did she know, the last guard attempting to confiscate Quinn’s weapon ended up a bloody mess on the floor. Needless to say, he notorious enough that some may wish to end his life—and boy have they tried, to say the least.

She leaned against the bar, signaling for the bartender to make her usual while also making a show of pushing her breasts together with folded arms and flipping her hair to the side away from her target. She pointedly ignored him until her drink was in hand before giving Quinn a sideways glance and a smile.

"Enjoy the show?"

Even slouched over the bar, his size was eye catching. Standing 6’ 1” with a menacing face like his would scare even the toughest of guards, unless of course if they were stupid. Off the job though, Quinn was relatively harmless when someone wasn’t pointing a gun at him. He managed to get his hands on an entire bottle of whisky, knowing well enough he could easily down the whole thing in less than an hour.

That curious blue eye of his slid to the side, watching her behavior before slowly dipping further down to stare furtively at her bosom. It was only when she spoke that he crooked his head to the side in order to see her fully with his good eye.

“Nae tay bad, lassie.” He murmured, husky and deep with a rich accent to compliment it certainly wasn’t a common accent around these parts. “Aam nae one fur shows, thocht ye gots ae much prettier vooice than min.” He chuckles, taking a sip from his glass.

She gave a small smile, drinking from her own glass. The mint cooled her tired throat and the tequila warmed her belly. Well he was definitely new to Vegas, possibly the whole countinent based on that voice.

If his stare had given her chills, then his voice was a blizzard. Low and gravely, with a baroque that she could listen to for hours. Flora liked voices. She wondered what a grunt would sound like from that voice, or a groan perhaps...

"And the sights?...Has Vegas treated you well?" She asked turning more fully to him while still leaning on the bar. Her eyes slid up and down his form, taking in the thoroughly worn old-world uniform and combed back hair. Despite the seemingly endless repairs to the former, he wore it with the self-assuredness that implied a high rank in some pre-war military.

Quinn simply nodded with a wicked grin.

“Ye coods say it has.” He admitted little did she know in the immoral ways he attained his wealth, then again was anything really sacred now a days? He was pretty sure her boss hired him more than a few times to eliminate some of the competition, Quinn loved working for those offering top dollar. He always did believe that if you’re good at something, never do it for free, and it just so happened he was good at killing people quickly and discreetly.

“Listen, if yoo're lookin' tae hire meh it's nae chaep, but Ah gie th' job dain.” He informed her, assuming she recognized him. Most people don’t come up and just start yacking it up unless they’re after something at least—in his eyes.

Her eyes flashed with mirth as she replied "Oh I'm sure I could find many uses for that ...gun of yours...But I was more interested in you. At the moment, anyway..."

She pulled a stool closer and sat down.  The dangerously high slit on her silk black dress flowed to the side as she crossed her legs, revealing one creamy naked thigh.

"That accent of yours; I haven't heard anything like it. Where are you from?"

Her high heeled foot bobbed like a metronome close to his leg, but not close enough to actually touch. Threading her fingers through dark red hair, she smiled up at him through thick lashes as she waited for a reply.

Quinn shook his head briefly, maybe she had a motive but he couldn’t entirely accept her interest to be innocent. A dame like her could sway most men, especially those much better looking than himself.

“Ye main hae a hin' fur monsters 'en, loove. Thes ainae exactli’ a face 'at gits 'at kin' ay attentiun.” He paused, running his tongue along his exposed teeth as if to prove a point, clicking his lips together. “Ah lived in Scootlund afair th' bumbs.”

Flora's eyes followed the quest of his tongue, her full red lips hanging open in awe as she briefly forgot herself. Ice melted and clinked in her glass, breaking the spell as she looked back to his eyes.

"I read about that place. Beautiful, at least before the bombs. As for monsters,"

She came a little closer before nodding towards Dean who was whispering in the ear of one of the three women sharing a booth with him.

"New Vegas can be quite welcoming to anyone. And as for me..."

She scanned his face, really taking in the long scar and row of teeth beneath, before doing up to admire his auburn hair.

"I can appreciate anything that catches my eye."

Without thinking, she reached up with one hand, intending to see if his hair was as soft as it looked.

Quinn couldn’t help to raise a brow when she motions to the other ghoul, always on his toes he could never allow himself to be caught off guard even when it came to beautiful girls. Quinn grabbed her hand mid-air giving it a firm squeeze.

“Ah guess ye coods, but dornt try anythin'.” He warns, “But eh'd hate tae break those wee fingers.”

It wouldn’t be the first time some beautiful girl recognized him, moving in to offer him company with intentions to rob the ghoul blind. Quinn would never trust anyone fully, not since the war. Releasing her hand from his grip, he allowed her to run those fingers through his soft, short locks.

The hair was a bit shorter than she expected, but soft all the same. Her heart was still racing from when he had grabbed her. His grip was excitingly strong, and images of him grabbing her in other places filled her mind. Flora’s fingers traced down carefully from his hairline until her thumb pressed gently into the corner of his jagged scar.

"I never got your name." She mused, barely above a whisper

“Ne'er seen a ghool wi' hair Ah tak' it?” Quinn eyes her curiously before pulling away when she got to his enormous scar, from what she could feel the jagged tissue was surprisingly soft, even tender in the deeper areas. Obviously this wound was inflicted after ghoulification judging by the way it healed, criss-cross marks dotted the edges of his torn skin taking on a familiar shape she had seen before. Barbed wire. Ever since the incident, Quinn was always wary of people touching his face unexpectedly.

“Sorry, furce ay habit.” He told her before taking another sip, nursing the drink as long as he can.

 “Nam’es Quinn.”

Flora’s hand falls to the table as she watches him drink, noticing the care he takes in not let any spill from his wound. She had gotten plenty of scars during her time in the wasteland, but nothing so bad that couldn't be healed by a good auto-doc. Well, except for one. She reached back for her glass, watching the contents swirl as moisture condensed and dripped down her arm. Her forehead ached slightly with the unwanted memories.

"I know a thing or two about scars. The wasteland can be very unforgiving in that respect. I suppose that’s why I'm here; Vegas is always willing to give second chances so long as you have the caps to match the risk, and I have plenty if those."

Too many memories. The darkness, the claustrophobia, the burn of her throat as her voice was replaced by that of a stranger...the gas.

She risked a look back up at him, knowing she had crossed a line before.

"I'm Flora, but Dean likes to call me Vera sometimes, because of my voice. Do you happen to work for Benny? He's mentioned getting someone to take care of some Gomorrah spies and a few fiends causing trouble in Freeside, but I rarely go to that part of town."

Quinn flashes her a devious smirk, unable to stop himself from looking her over again. It was always the beautiful ones that got him into trouble, but most times he couldn’t help himself when they crave him. He figured becoming a ghoul certainly wouldn’t get him any looks, though now it seemed to be quite the opposite. He guessed it was the accent—had to be; before the war, girls would always swoon for voices.

“Ye an' me baith, Sweit heart.” Quinn nods, knowing quite well he’s had many chances though he constantly pushed risking more and more as he went along. It was all part of the thrill though.

“Ah hae mony clients, but if they hae th' caps, i'll kill fur them. Nae questions speart.”

"Everyone wants someone else dead eventually," She agreed, sliding one leg between his, under the guise of swaying to the newest song that filled the bar.

 Flora was growing tired of the hunt, even if she appreciated the challenge. Her claws had dulled since coming to the Tops, and the sheer boredom of it was making House's insistent offers more and more appealing. She wanted something wild, even if it was just for the night. Something that Deano wouldn't offer, and Benny couldn't offer.

Benny...his time was running thin with each new zero that House added to his offer. Yes...time was ticking down, and you either acted or you died. It was time to go all in.

"As for questions, I only have one."

Surreptitiously, so as to not draw attention from the rest of the bar, Flora took his hand, pulling it down and under her dress. The lace that did more to cover than conceal what lie at her center were completely soaked though. Had been for some time now. Their fingers slid past that small barrier with ease, and she felt his twitch slightly against her wet folds.

"Are you going to invite me up to your room, or am I going to have to invite you to mine?" She smirked.

Quinn mumbled an array of curses under his breath at the glistening wetness, nearly choking on his drink. He certainly didn’t expect such a bold move, but the sniper loved it none the less. Taking to his feet, he hovered over her closely as nimble fingers slide her panties further to the side. With little hesitation, he slipped two fingers inside her with ease, pushing deep and constantly curling them with sensual precision.

“God ye ur an eager wee hin', arenae ye?” He growled into her ear with a chuckle.

“Och I'll tak' ye tae mah room, but Ah want tae hear ye moan first.”

Her eyes slid closed at his welcome intrusion, fingers white against the metal railing of the bar. Without permission, her body moved in subtle waves with each stroke.

"Here?" Flora breathed with a touch of desperation seeping in near the end.

His body was leaning into her slightly, heat emanating from him and surrounding her with the scent of gun powder, whiskey, and leather.

Quinn cupped her face, forcing her to look up at him towering over her with his other hand still buried between her thighs, thrusting his fingers with a leisured pace.

“Reit haur, reit noo.” He whispered, trailing his ruined lips down her neck leaving playful bites and kisses down her throat.

“Dornt be shy noo.” He added chuckle against her soft flesh.

"I—I have a reputation here, you know..."

She reached for his shoulder, trying keep herself up right. She didn't normally give up control this way, and she wasn't going down without a fight. Snaking her arm against his neck, Flora began rubbing his clothed crotch with her knee, trying to match his pace as she felt the beginnings of something coil in her stomach.

He better make this worth her while.

Turning, she pressed a kiss to the corner of his scar, desperate to feel that softness with her lips. Her tongue peeked out, tracing it.

Quinn could only laugh at her reputation comment. It was precisely why he was having her do it—hell if her singing voice was nice, her moans would only be more delightful. Biting his lip at her ministrations, he attempted to suppress the guttural groan escaping his lips from the pressure of his cock against his thigh. Most avoided touching his scars…god it felt as though she worshipped the soft, rippled skin. The wetness of her tongue caused him to shudder, that all too familiar warm feeling circulating through him.

"Oh god, Quinn " She let out a shuddering moan, not loud enough to be completely noticeable above the music, but at least a handful heads did turn, including Dean's who smirked at her shamelessness.

He hoped she would be louder, but he could save that lovely voice for later as he retracted his fingers, glistening with her juices, he couldn’t help sucking on his fingers to get a taste.

“Ye raelly du taste as guid as ye look.” He comments with his tongue still wrapped around his one finger, catching the drool that oozed from his exposed cheek.

A whimper escaped her as his fingers disappeared, leaving her revved up but unfinished. She was tempted to take care of herself right there in the middle of the club. But that's what his eyes were daring her to do and she refused to lose another battle. Flora's chest heaved as she watched him taste her, feeling the same slick seeping down her thighs. She pulled him down for a kiss. There was tongue, but also teeth. She both loved and hated the growling chuckle that puffed hot whiskey breath onto her cheek from his scar. His lips were thin, but he knew what he was going with them. Good. Her hand found its way easily into his pants, squeezing a little harder than needed, and letting her nails brush the underside before she retreated. Looking him dead in the eye, she practically commanded,

"Bedroom. Now."

Quinn relishes in her domineering tone, grunting when her hand snuck below his belt pressing himself between her fingers. The sheer sensation of her nails made his eyes roll for a moment, before looking back at her smugly.

“Och Ah dae loch a lady in charge.” He comments, taking her hand like a gentleman when she stood up. Even though he was paid killer, the sniper still managed to keep his manners most of the time. Quinn had bought one of the suites on the top floors; nice view of the strip. Perfect for taking out a victim or two.

Practically shoving her into the elevator, he pressed her back against the wall in another heavy kiss, intensifying when his hand slid back up her dress without a care. He couldn’t help himself, noticing how disappointed she looked when he stopped at the bar though he didn’t want to embarrass her further in front of her fans.

"Caur tae sin' fur me again?"

God, two fingers slipped passed her sensitive flesh with little force with his thumb pressed eagerly against her clit, motioning rough circles. Just enough to feel her thighs quiver.

"Oh YES!" She sighed, praying that the elevator wouldn't stop until they reached their destination.

Flora felt like she was about to explode just from his hands. Then again, ghouls had been blessed with fantastic hands. Quinn's were thick and rough against her in all the right ways. She hooked her leg around his waist, bringing him closer.

His lips were doing wonders to her neck, but as she reached her peak, she pulled his face back up. Locking eyes with Quinn, she pressed his palm against her breast before pressing their lips against each other again.

Her moans escaped the side of his face—much louder this time—as she shook apart, clinging to him for dear life.

Quinn caressed her roughly pushing passed the thin straps of the dress, her pert nipple pinched between his calloused fingers. Swearing he could listen to this woman moan all god damn night if he could, planning on doing just that. Sleep was not option with this one.

Soft groans vibrated against her lips, pressing her closer to the elevator wall to keep her propped up as she came down from her release. Never ceasing movement, Quinn continued pressing his fingers as deep as her body would allow. Breaking their kiss for only a moment to catch his breath, watching her face calm.

“Och yoo're gonna be much fin.” He chortles, licking up her neck in order to bite her ear. The elevator opened only a moment later to his floor, good thing too or he would have surely fucked her right then and there.

Fishing Quinn's key from out of his pocket, Flora didn't bother to right her dress as she pulled him from the elevator on wobbly knees.

"Don't you know it." She smirked, trying to catch her breath while she looked for the right room.

Flora yelped as she felt a small pinch on her ass, then leaned into the warm grope of his hand as she struggled to line the key with the hole. As soon as they were though, she looked about for the bathroom to change, not wanting her dress to get any more ruined than it already was. She turned to Quinn, who was watching her and palming himself though his pants.

"Wait for me in the bedroom." She ordered with a wink before leaving him alone.

It was large and fully stocked, with scented pre-war shampoos, and dried broc flowers in glass vases. She strode past the huge claw-foot tub in the middle of the room to strip out of her dress and check herself in the mirror over the sink. Her lips were swollen and only traces of her lipstick remained. Unpinning her hair, Flora tussled it slightly until it lay partially covering her scar. Quinn hadn't said anything about it before, and considering his own jagged wound, probably hadn't cared. Shivering naked in the bathroom, she looked to the nearest wardrobe and was relieved to find a soft pink silk robe that barely covered her ass. The Tops always kept its nicer rooms fully stocked for such things. She cinched it loosely before giving herself another once over and joining Quinn in the bedroom.

Meanwhile Quinn had kicked off his boots, still sucking on his glistening fingers and savoring the sweet taste of her. Any armor he had on was now littering the floor as he rested his rifle against the wall before settling on the edge of bed facing the bathroom. Quinn was a patient man, though he couldn’t help palming himself waiting for her anxiously to come out.

God and when she did he couldn’t resist smiling as she sauntered over to him parading in that pink silk robe. Chewing what was left of his lips he was at a loss of words, tossing away his tattered shirt leaving him in only pants. The ghoul was tall, lean, maybe not toned, but he was plenty strong. His chest sported many gunshot scars, most went straight through from the looks of it, and random pieces of exposed muscle tissue near his abdomen and shoulders were missing from the ghoulification.

His fingers were rough against the silk fabric, never going passed it until she let him. Savoring the softness between his fingers.

Flora sighed, feeling the warmth of his touch through the thin fabric. Wordlessly she settled onto his lap, grinding against the bulge in his pants as her hands mapped the plains of scared and missing flesh on his chest. Nipping and licking his neck, Flora moans as she felt him grab and stroke her ass. She pushes him flat on the bed, and he readily complied, that cocky smirk still on his face. Flora wanted to be replace that smile with desperation and need, and she swore that's what she would get. Placing a single chaste kiss on his lips, she mused,

"All that time I gave you and you're still wearing too many clothes. I'll have to fix that for you."

She slowly traced her way down his chest, taking care to lick and suck on every strip of exposed flesh she found. When she came to the edge of his pants, she paused, teasing it with her fingers until she felt him shake in anticipation under her. Looking up, she watched his eyes as she undid the button and zipper with her teeth before slowly pulling the fabric away and freeing his cock. Pressed her thumb against his seam, with even more teasing, Flora ran her nails up and down to the base, lips so close but only occasionally puffing moist air onto his painfully hard erection. She looked back up.

"Is this what you want, Quinn?" She smiled innocently.

There it was. The need, the lust. All he got out was a strained groan of consent, but that was all that was needed. She cupped his cock with one hand as she licked firm circles into the exposed flesh. She lightly pressed her nails into the length, he seemed to like that, but she quickly soothed the pain away with a kiss here and a suck there. Then, as her lip caught some pre-cum that dripped down from his tip, she leaned up and swallowed him whole. Flora wasn't quite able to fit him all in, but made due by stroking him in time with her dipping mouth and gently massaging his balls with the other. Choking slightly with each small thrust he made, she guided him alone, making swallowing motions and taking breaks to suck on his rather large tip. Flora could feel him grabbing her hair, guiding her along as his thrusts became more forceful. He had already given her release, he certainly deserved his turn. Finally, as Quinn’s grunts and moans got louder and more desperate, she took as far as she could, hollowing her cheeks and swallowing until he came down her throat.

Leaning back and wiping her mouth, Flora cracked open a water bottle that was luckily readily at hand. Swishing and taking a few sips, she climbed back onto Quinn's now very pliant form. She leaned down, rubbing her hands through his hair as she kissed and licked his scar.

She leaned into his ear, whispering, "Don't go to sleep just yet, old man. It’s my turn again." Before moving to straddle his face, her cunt mere inches from that beautiful scared face of his as she waited expectantly, smiling with drool and sweat still glistening on her neck.

This one of the few times Quinn refused to go in straight for the kill, his arms held her thighs open to prevent any wiggling, still feeling the shakiness from her previous orgasm. He couldn’t help but relish in the sweet scent of arousal, Quinn’s mouth watered, taking in the beautiful wet sight of her before feeling drool ooze down his cheek.

“Sleep? wooldnae dream ay it. Fuck, didne hink thes woods be face yoo'd sit oan.” Who was he to complain, burying his face into her thigh first his tongue catching a taste of anything that escaped her. His teeth came down clamping down on her sensitive skin, leaving a nice mark on her thigh as his tongue swirled back around it.

She yelped at his bite, attempting in vain to pull at way from the sharpness of it. But as Quinn turned his attention to her heat, she found herself grinding circles against his probing tongue.

His attention turned to her glistening cunt at his lips, roughly pulling her down to his lips as he sought out her clit with his tongue, trailing down those velvet lips threatening to push inside her. That tongue of his was far longer than she imagined, thick too.  His face now covered in a mix of fluids, dragging his tongue up to make vicious circles around her clit, continuing this motion until finally pushing his tongue inside Flora to taste her sweet essence.

 

"Oh, yes—that’s it... right there...o-oh Quinn yes!"

The robe was becoming too hot, slowly, she watched him suck on her lips and clit as she loosened the rope, freeing her shoulders and breasts. Her nipples achingly hard as they pebbled against her touch. A drop of swear trailed down her abdomen and Quinn caught it with his tongue, much like every other fluid her body produced. The sight was unbelievably sexy as he growled against her core, rubbing his scared cheek against her flushed and sensitive inner thigh.

"Ooooh!..." She grabbed at his scalp, trying to avoid pulling too hard on his hair as she attempted futilely to rock against his iron grip.

"Please! Please...I'm so close, Oh Quinn, Quinn!"

She began shaking uncontrollably as electric heat tickled at her core.

"Fuck! Oh, shit, Quinn, Quinn, QUINN!!" Flora threw her head back, body convulsing uncontrollably as he fucked her with his tongue, taking in everything her body so willingly offered.

Exhausted, Flora fell forward. In the back of her head she was worried he might suffocate down there, but her body was too weak to move even if she wanted to. Her abdomen switched, tickled by the coarseness of his forehead

At the encouragement of a sharp bite to the other thigh, Flora did eventually shift to the side with one leg still lying against Quinn's chest. Resting her head on one sweat drenched arm, Flora's hand drifted down to her lower lips, fingers quickly soaked in a combination of her cum and his drool.

After a breathy chuckle, she commented, "I guess that tongue of yours isn't just for luring girls in with sexy accents."

She looked back down at him and smirked as his lust filled eyes followed her fingers as they traced each pert and flushed nipple, leaving a trail of sweet slick to cool against her welcoming bosom. Nudging his chin with her knee, Flora stretched and cooed,

"I wonder what the big bad monster could possibly want with a little thing like me now..."

 “Och Ah can hink ay mony things.” Quinn teases, smacking his lips together at the faint taste of her still lingering, followed by a content sigh.

“An' Ah micht be auld, but aam yoong in spirit.” He chuckles, grabbing the knee at his chin in order to push it back toward her body. The aching between his legs showed stamina, pressing her hard against the mattress as he climbed on top, practically towering over her. Resting between her thighs, he continues to circle her breasts before wrapping his greedy lips around her nipple.

His attention was entirely consumed by them; calloused hands went to work caressing the soft skin against his face. There was something about the smoothness Quinn missed, didn’t get many opportunities like this so he may as well take his sweet time.

Groaning against her, he slid her nipple between his teeth gently loving the sensation of her wiggling uncontrollably under him. His cock just barely rubbing against her, god he sure did love to tease her, watch her whimper and plead for more.

"Young in spirit and stamina it seems." She giggled breathlessly.

He was too heavy for her to grind against him, as much as she wanted to feel that thickness inside her already. Since she was trapped and at the mercy of his teasing, Flora traced the soft flesh of his scar, trying to find some sensitive spots around the shell of his ear, or the curve of his jaw, before resting on the temple above his bad eye.

Feeling her heart flutter slightly at the sight of him, Flora ran her other hand affectionately through his hair. She might be overstepping her bounds, this was a one night stand after all, but she couldn’t help but add,

“And you’re far more handsome than the men I’ve been with recently. Nicer too. You definitely know how to show a girl a good time.”

Quinn’s cheek’s flushed the brightest shade of red feeling the warmth run up his face, smiling like a giddy teenager.

“Fa? me? Micht hae tae gie those een checked, lest time Ah looked Ah was missin' half mah face.”

He couldn’t help but tease her in disbelief that he was the most handsome. Sure maybe at one time he was, before the war and all the damn radiation turned him into a walking corpse. Loving how she felt between his fingers, Quinn cupped her face running his fingers over her lips.

She hadn’t noticed until running her hand along his chest that he was littered with tattoos on his arms and chest, most unrecognizable from the ghoulification having never been the same since then, though some were barely legible. A lot of them were army related and Scotland’s crest.

“Ah alwas loove tae shaw ladies a guid time, they deserve tae be spoiled.” He breathlessly whispers, lazily rubbing the tip of his cock along her sensitive flesh until his eyes clenched shut from the sudden tightness engulfing him, finally sliding into her with a deep thrust. His head leaned back taking a deep breath followed by a grunt taking it slow.

While she enjoying seeing him react to getting his ego stroked, Flora let out a sobbing moan, nails digging into his shoulders. His tip was rubbing against her G-spot perfectly. The first thrust was almost her favorite part; it set the stage for what was to come. Her walls fluttered tightly around him with each movement. Quinn was surprisingly gentle, watching her face for any discomfort...or maybe regret? Hoping to reassure him, Flora ground against him, gasping at the feeling.

"Come on, you can go faster than that. I've been around, Gorgeous, you won’t break me..."

His breath was hot against her neck as Quinn's thrusts got sharper, his teeth biting down on her shoulder. She shuddered as his tongue swiped up the blood. She loved the pain. It excited her when mixed with the pleasure of his bucking hips, the rough skin rubbed against her clit, making her see sparks.

"Fuck...Quinn, oooh!" Her ankles dug into his lower back, trying to bring him impossibly close. The entire bed was rocking, slamming against the wall and Flora couldn't even bring herself to care.

Moans became screams, clinging to him helplessly, she could only ride out the orgasm.

"Ah! Oh, Quinn, please, don't stop, don't stop!"

There was that familiar sensation he missed, the sweet tightening of a wet pussy around him made his eyes roll. He followed suit just after, slamming into her those last few times as he came in hot spurts inside her followed by a deep groan. Most occasions he pulled out, but she felt too damn nice around him he couldn't help himself to keep going until she finally ceased squirming.

"Oooh..." She whimpered as he slid out of her, barely enough presence of mind to collapse at her side.

"Oh fuck..." Flora gasped, running her hand though her sweat drenched hair.

His warm cum was dripping, sliding between her thighs. Flora let out a gentle cry, hips bucking at his touch as she felt his fingers swipe of their mixed juices. Quinn gave her a tired smirk as he gave it a taste.

"That's disgusting..."

"Mah face was plenty warning, luv."

She moved to get up, but his arm wrapped tightly around her, pulling her close and nuzzling her neck and leaving love bites as he gently stroked her chest.

Turning to return his embrace, Flora lazily stroking the rippled flesh of pre-war tattoos.

"It's nice to know that you won't kick me out after the deed is done, but I was hoping to run a bath."

“Kick a woman it ay mah bed? ne'er.” He commented, just having another warm body next to him made him feel so content. Sometimes he would even keep the whore in his bed being such a cuddler after sex he couldn’t help himself.

He finally released her, watching as Flora bent down to grab the robe she had tossed to the side in the height of passion. His cum left a trail to the bathroom, cooling against her legs. Quinn just laid on his stomach watching her contently until she vanished into the steamy bathroom.

She sighed, feeling the steam emanate from the polished porcelain. She poured in dried Broc and Datura flowers as the water rose. There was a jar of agave paste on the shelf. It smelled sweet and was slick to the touch. The water frothed slightly. She leaned out of the doorway, tracing one of the bite marks on her thigh.

"Care to join me? You worked up quite a sweat, there."

Taking in a deep breath catching the scent of the flowers as he sighed. His sense of smell wasn’t as keen though he swears to be able to taste smells since losing his nose and these flowers were exquisite to his senses.

“Mmmmm a bath soonds looovely.” He groans softly, finally stretching in order to get up off the bed though when he looked up he met her eyes with his, Quinn smirking devilishly at her.

“Ye gonna clean me up nice, gorgeoos?" He chuckles, sauntering over.

He couldn’t help but trace his fingers along her skin. Already he felt himself getting hard again, she was simply beautiful and his lust knew no bounds.

Flora entwined her fingers with his, noticing the beast had not been quite put to bed, even after two near consecutive rounds. Kissing his knuckles, she pulled him into the bath, sighing contentedly as the heat enveloped them both. She settled into his lap as he hardened, rubbing against her folds.

"I have a feeling if actually getting clean is the objective, we might be in here a while." She smiled, soaking a nearby rag before bringing it to his chest, fingers pressing into the wired muscles, tracing what looked like a tribal tattoo on his chest. But it was nothing like any tribal tattoo she had ever seen.

As her rag traced lower, she pressed kisses into his neck and shoulder, tongue laving across the hot skin, already tasting the sweet residue of the agave paste on his skin.

"I meant what I said earlier, you know." She breathed, hand coming close, but never quite reaching his cock.

"You really are incredibly sexy and in my opinion, the scar only adds to that..." She cupped his face, her center pulsing with newly awakened need as her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, washcloth long forgotten.

"I may bend the truth occasionally, but that's just when I need to put on a show. And I don't see a stage of any kind here."

Her finger swiped across the bottom of his scar, before leaning so close her lips brushed against his as she spoke. "Although, I'd be more than happy to sing for you so long as you have the energy for it. What do you say, Handsome? Got it in you for an encore?"

Flora moaned as she kissed him, his hands stroking up and down her back before grasping her ass.

Quinn spread her legs with ease, guiding her hips down as he slowly slipped inside her with the sensation of the water making him groan at the sudden, tight warmth engulfing him.

He couldn’t resist rubbing his fingers leisurely across her clit while his ruined lips constantly moved between her lips and nipples. Quinn growled with every tug at his hair, never wanting her to stop touching him, those duel colored eyes never left her face taking in every reaction to his touch. Every moan, every quiver of her lips fueled him further.

“Fur ye? Ah aye hae th' energy tae make ye sin'.” He moaned softly, snapping his hips against her causing water to splash out of the tub.

And sing she did, water sloshing out of the tub in waves as he pounded into her. Flora desperately clung to the edge of the bath while her hips rolled desperately against him in a passionate dance.

"Yes...yes! Right there, oh Quinn you feel so good, fuck me, please fuck me Quinn!..."

The heat and steam were nearly suffocating as she leaned back to watch her pussy taking him through the ripple of water, his grip left white prints against her flushed skin. Groaning at the erotic vision, she looked back up at him desperately.

"S-so close, I'm so close! Please, just a little more, Quinn, I need you!”

The texture of his member slid unforgivingly against her tight walls.

His pruned fingers left trails across her wet skin, splashing water to all sides with every erratic thrust smacking against her flesh. Any attempt at taming himself was thwarted with each sharp moan from those soft lips. He wouldn’t mind hearing these same notes every damn day, could easily get off on her voice alone just thinking about it.

Maybe it was the steam getting his head, but the begging—every little moan and gasp made his cock twitch. Quinn felt absolutely wild with her. His mouth found her breast again sliding her nipple between his teeth, Flora could feel him grin against the moist flesh. His thrusts grew clumsy yet faster—deeper even.

On the verge of coming, Quinn needed to feel her come apart around him, sing that sweet tune of her mouthwatering release around him.

“Ah! - fuckin' heell....amm gonna come.” He groans, muffled by her skin as his tongue danced around her nipple.

"I...am...mmmMMM!!" She felt a dizzy rush as he stuttered against her, the sharp pain of his teeth against her breast and his addicting groans sending Flora over the edge to cling to him as her body shook apart, squeezing around his cock until his warmth shot deep into her.

Flora stiffly unclenched her fingers from his hair, leaning back to watch the streams of cloudy cum drift up from the water.

"So much for cleaning up...I don't think I can move..."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, pressing kisses into his neck as she panted for air, heart racing from the latest carnal high.

"That was amazing...I'm definitely going to be feeling this in the morning..."

Quinn sighed, catching his breath before picking her up from the tub, dripping water all over the floor until he got his hands on a cleanish towel hanging from a hook on the wall.

"My hero!" she laughed, squealing when he picked her up.

“Dornt worri yerse, loove, Ah got ye.” He chuckles, carrying her over to bed before finally setting her down. He wiped way the excess water from her body, moaning softly with every kiss against her skin. Stretching, Flora basked in the feeling of his calloused hands, rough lips, and the worn towel rubbing against her sensitive body.

Once dry, Quinn retreated to grab a cigarette from his pants pocket.

Lying back down next to her, he lit up, taking deep breath before offering a drag to Flora. Licking his lips, he watched her enjoying the Zen moment of post sex.

Quietly thanking him for the drag, she curled into his side with one leg thrown over waist. Flora looked at the tattoo on his shoulder. Examining the faded ink, she avoided looking up, knowing Quinn was watching her. She knew if she did, her heart would try and jump into her throat. She hadn't been treated this well by a lover in...Well...she couldn't remember. Her body was sore in the best of ways, and it was all thanks to him. Flora knew it was stupid to get so invested, especially after one night, but she couldn't let this be just one night. Shivering at the trace of his fingers against her hip, Flora tried to distract herself.

"One shot, one...what does this say?"

Quinn caught her hand tracing his shoulder, intertwining her fingers with his while watching her closely.

“One shot, one kill. Its kin' ay mah mottae since Ah ne'er miss a shot.” He explained, still knowing his current kill count to the day. He took great pride in his skills of killing. Not one of his shots have missed since the war. Quinn didn’t like to think about the one time he actually missed, shaking his head to get himself out of that train of thought. Instead he focused back on Flora, keeping his hands busy by filling them with her supple skin that he just couldn’t get enough of.

Flora wanted to ask how many kills he had made, and would have, had it not been for the distant look in his eyes. When he went back to staring at her, and she was mesmerized by them, and by his face as a whole. So striking, but there was more to it than that. As they stared into each other's eyes, she caught a glimpse not just of lust, but longing...loneliness. A need for genuine affection that could not be bought for the night by a handful of caps. She wondered what he saw in her eyes; more of the same? Their entwined hands rested against his heart, and before the weariness of the evening took her, Flora leaned forward to kiss him. She didn't close her eyes, but neither did he. They were too tired to start anything more that night, but they both craved a closeness that neither had experienced in a long time. Flora rested her head against his shoulder, above the testament to his prowess as a sniper. Her eyes grew heavy, and she eventually drifted into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked this one, and wanna see more of our rp!


End file.
